A New Life to Live
by Tibbs DiNozzo
Summary: When Tony disappears without telling anyone, Gibbs finally finds out the truth thanks to their friend Jane, will he go to Tony and will they be able to repair their relationship? Set around the season 4 events but with a very different telling of things, and who is also the mysterious Jane, does she also end up being an agent when things are over and will Tony return back to DC?


**A New Life to Live**

 **Chapter 1.**

It had been a very long six months since Gibbs return from Mexico and Tony having left the team without a single word to anyone about it, although Gibbs did have some suspicion that possibly Ducky and Palmer both knew where he had gone to but why he had gone and left without telling anyone else? The only thing was Gibbs just couldn't understand it, especially as he thought everyone was just so close, so why would Tony just disappear and not want to let any of them know where he was?

A few weeks later though he was about to find out some home truths from Jane, a mutual friend of both he and Tony, as he was quite surprised when she just called him out of the blue one day and asked him to meet him that night at the diner. After arriving there after her and when they'd ordered some food, as she was asking him various things he was feeling like he was being interrogated. But before she came out with the thing that he really didn't expect her to ask him, he could understand why when she told him that Tony's whereabouts was to only be known to herself, Ducky, Palmer and Gibbs and not anyone else on the team and Abby. After giving her his word that it would remain that way, she then did the surprise and asked him "Tell me honestly Gibbs, how do you feel truly about Tony?"

He answers "I know that I wasn't that good to him in coming back again in the way that I did, and I know that getting hurt and going to Mexico in the way that I did probably wasn't a good excuse to use, but truthfully I've been in love with him for years now and I do still love him very much, even if he has just up and disappeared and I don't particularly understand why he's had to do it for."

As she then starts getting some things out of her bag their food arrives, she says "I've got a few things to show you and I have also got a letter from him for you. He went because he wasn't happy Gibbs, yes he was happy that you were back again because he had missed you so much, but this summer while you've been gone hasn't been good for him, and for the most of it when he wasn't working, then he was hiding out at my place so no-one could find where he was. Not only did it end up being a real struggle for him to try and keep the team together, because of the way that David and McGee were both being so disrespectful to him, and no matter how many complaints and reports he put in their files about what they were doing, Jenny wasn't doing a thing about it and was just letting them run roughshod over him. Not only that she was also trying really hard to get him to do the unsanctioned op that she is running at the moment, and most probably you will find that your new newbie Richard is doing the op instead in Tony's place. When you also came back and took back the team again, even if they may have been all smiles and getting on with their jobs in front of you and making sure that they did as Tony told them to do as well, once your back was turned they would constantly snipe at him that you were back again and that he didn't have any authority over them, and that he also wasn't good enough to be a team lead and have his own team. Not only that through most of the summer Tony had a feeling that he was being followed wherever he went." She then picks up a couple of the big envelopes that she had taken out of her bag, she hands him one of them and adds "These ones are the original photo's that were taken of him." She then hands him the second envelope and carries on "And these second ones are mock ups which Mossad have had made up, they have been checked forensically and have been proved to be just fakes. We haven't got a clue as to what Eli David was going to do with them or how he was going to use them, but we think that it might have had something to do with you coming and rescuing Ziva in the way that you did. And that perhaps if you'd have said no to her when she asked for help and not come back from Mexico to do it, then he was going to send them to you saying that she and Tony had got together while you were gone, so you needed to come back and help her because otherwise he could be in danger as well. Only Jimmy and Ducky know where he is because while you were gone, Jimmy became a real rock to him, so much so that Jimmy actually ended up being the one that stood up to Ducky and called him out on things, when Ducky was also being so disrespectful to him. After that Ducky apologized to him and the two of them slowly repaired their relationship once again." She then gets her laptop out and places it in front of him saying "It's all cued up for you to watch it, but it's some of the highlights of what everyone was doing while you were gone and is taken from the CCTV camera's in the bullpen and other places, I know it's not going to be that pleasant for you, especially as it also includes what Abby was also doing to him." With that she leaves him to watch it while she eats her food.

In the end though as she eats because she can see his anger rising, she does lean across and takes his hand in hers giving it a squeeze to offer him some support at least. When it ends he scrubs his hand over his face and then clears his throat before he says with a bit of sadness to his voice "I'm not surprised that he has walked away from here, and I shouldn't think that I my own treatment of him helped him much either."

She replies "It's ok, as he did know that some of it was down to what happened to you and your injury, but he did still need to have some time away from you, just to get some of his thoughts together, and to also put himself together again so to speak, which is why he felt able to send you this via me just in case it had ended up getting intercepted."

She then hands him the letter that Tony had sent her to give him and as he takes it he asks her "So where is he?"

She answers "He took up the director's offer of team leader in Rota Spain."

He says wistfully "Well he did deserve to be a team leader, that's why I left him in charge of the team when I left."

She replies with a smile on her face "I know and he's getting on very well, but he's really missing the man that he really loves. I don't really know how the two of you are going to get yourselves sorted out with all of this, but I really hope that the two of you will do and be happy together."

He says "I promise you that I will find a way to do this and will give it a damn good go. I will also make sure that I will also make it up to him in every way that I can, and I also promise you that I will never ever hurt him."

She replies "I know that you wouldn't Gibbs, and I also know that the both of you have got a lot of sorting out to do between you both."

He then says "So what have you heard on the radar about Jenny then?"

She answers "It seems that she's going after an arms dealer, which her father had a bit of a history with. I know that from what Tony told me, while she was trying to get him to do this op and he really wasn't supposed to tell me about it. He said that the assignment was supposed to be that he had to go undercover and then romance the dealers daughter, so that then Jenny could have a shot at getting him when he came into the country to visit his daughter. From what Tony said though from the research and stuff he did off his own back, it seemed like the family hadn't got any clue about what the man did, especially as he was divorced from his wife and both of the children hardly ever saw him, because of the way he would hardly come here anyway. I know there's more to the reason why he turned her down for doing the op, but his other reason was because of the way that he felt it was unsanctioned, and because of the way that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone else about things or the way in which she had put herself up to be his back-up only on an agreed signal between them, he felt unsafe over it all and even though we know he wouldn't have done anything to blow his cover, he hated to think what could have happened if it had of got blown and he had no back-up. The other reason of course is because of him being in love with someone else, and even though he knows that the both of you could face an undercover op like that at anytime in your careers, he just didn't want to hurt you in that way when he couldn't say anything at all about things even if it did end up meaning that he had to end up going away completely to get away from it all, because she was so determined to get him to do it he had a feeling that she was going to end up finding a way of getting him to do it if he had of turned down the Rota post to remain with you."

Gibbs replies "So basically he was put into a no win situation either way, so what is happening over the director?"

She answers "Just be on your guard that the rest of you don't get dragged into things, because the dealer is under the CIA's protection, as there's a CIA operative undercover placed in his little set up. I will of course keep my ear to the ground and will try to warn you if I hear of anything coming up that you may need to know. At the moment I'm trying to keep an eye on things from Tony's end, just in case she tries to attempt to get him involved with something there. The feeling is that she's doing this because of her father's death, it was ruled a suicide, but the impression seems to be that she doesn't believe that ruling and she thinks that this dealer actually murdered her father. But that's all I've been able to get into because the CIA has blocked most of it."

Gibbs sighs and says "Thank you for doing all of this and for all the help, I don't suppose that unless you somehow end up involved in this, there's not a chance that I can persuade you to join us?"

She chuckles and answers "I doubt it Gibbs, but you can still try." As she then starts to get everything that she's not leaving with Gibbs packed up and then gets up from the table, Gibbs snatches her hand and gives it a squeeze as he then says to her "Whatever happens during this, please be careful and keep yourself safe."

She replies "I will do and you keep safe as well." She then squeezes his hand back as she does a weak smile at him, before she then walks out.

 **Rota:**

In the six months that Tony had been in Rota he couldn't believe how much his life had changed in that time, but he just loved it so much. The team that he had were amazing and he really loved them all. He'd also got a really great SFA behind him in the form of Kristen Rogers and he really loved her as well, but not in the sense of actually being in love with her, she was just an amazing woman and had been through so much in her life. He also guessed that some of that was why they'd become best friends so very quick, because of the childhoods that hey had both had. Most of all he loved her determination that she'd had since she was eight years old to be an agent. It had happened because when she was eight years old her father had murdered someone and had then gone on the run by kidnapping her, with having also left her mom for dead in the process of doing it. Because of who he'd murdered it had meant that NCIS were the ones that were after him or rather in those days it was still NIS. One of the agents involved in the case had been relentless in his pursuit of her father and in the end she had helped that agent in her fathers capture. It had happened because she'd started to leave small clues for the agent as to where they were going, and then somehow he'd managed to leave a card for her with his contact details on it. One day she managed to contact him by phone at the Navy Yard, and in that conversation they had come up with a plan to get her father set up. The thing that she had never forgotten during his capture was the shoot out that had happened and during it that agent had some how managed to sneak in the back door, he'd then grabbed her and got her out of there covering her face as they went. When it was all over her father had only just ended up being hurt in that shoot out, but that agent had continued to keep her face covered so that she couldn't see what was going on and had then cuddled her into him when she had finally broken down in tears. After that night she had never seen the agent again, and for some reason had also ended up totally forgetting what his name was. Mostly because once her mom had got recovered from her injuries and she had then regained custody of her daughter, they had then gone to live their lives out in Italy where her mom was from. But she had known since that moment that all she wanted to do with her life was to become an agent as her career.

When Tony had first got to Rota Kris, her husband Scott and three kids Scott junior, Kerrys and baby Bella had been his hosts while he stayed there until he had found his own apartment, but he had loved living with them because with her Italian roots they were most certainly one big family, because her mom and Nonna lived next door so that they helped them with the kids as well. When he first arrived as well and had read about his new team he learnt that he hadn't got an SFA, and even though Kris was only just back once again at work after her maternity leave after the birth of Bella, she was the most senior agent that he'd got so he had made her his SFA. Although because of the way they had all remained so close even after he had found his new apartment, it had come as a big surprise to him when Kris and Scott asked him to be Bella's godfather, but he was very honoured to do it. The thing he loved the most about them being very much an Italian family was the big feasts that they would do, and again after he'd got his apartment work dependent of course he would find himself round theirs on a Sunday enjoying some good food that Kris, her mom and Nonna had cooked up between them and that they then all shared as a family together. Even if they were working the weekend Kris tended to bring the food in with her and the whole team would share it instead. All in all though he truly felt apart of the family and looked after, especially as the three ladies would also have a big cook up at least once a week, so he would find himself being given boxes of food to fill his freezer.

It had also been Kris that Tony had told about what had happened in DC and about how he felt about Gibbs, and in the end she had become his real rock, especially with the way that she had helped him to heal and to enjoy his new life, as he did love his new team and even though he was so close to Kris, the whole team had a really great relationship between them all and they had a really great team dynamic. It was then as he started to heal that she suggested to him that to complete his healing he should write the letter to Gibbs. On the night that they'd had the heart to heart about him doing the letter, she had surprised him because she had said to him that it was entirely up to him if he actually sent it to Gibbs or not, but that in a way he should consider sending it, because she had learnt the hard way herself about loosing someone she loved very much and she hadn't told them that she did. Not only that after it had happened she had never thought that she would ever be able to love again, but then Scott had come along and had shown her that she could love again. So later on that night when he had got back to the apartment again, he had sat down and had written the letter. After that he had then thought about things and had called Jane, following the talk they had, he explained that he was going to be sending her a letter which was for Gibbs, which she was to give him along with showing him everything else that she'd got.

 **DC:**

A few days after Jane had given Gibbs everything from Tony, a case had come up where they had ended up working with the army CID and throughout the case the army colonel had been flirting with him. In a way yes Gibbs had liked her, but because of the way he'd got everything that he had seen thanks to Jane having shown him and also had got Tony's letter on his mind as well, he knew that his feelings for Tony were just too strong to reciprocate her flirting with him. The final straw for him finally came when an agent that he knew really well and was based in San Diego was killed. This agent had also reminded him of Tony in many ways, but unlike Tony he had never fallen in love with him. So he had then surprised everyone as Gibbs had then taken some leave and had disappeared without telling anyone where he was going. What he had done though was first of all head to San Diego for his friends funeral, before he had then gone onto Rota Spain, because he was determined that he was going to repair things with the man that he loved.

 **Gibbs arrival in Rota:**

It was later that night when Tony and Kristen were alone in the bullpen as the two of them had now been up for nearly twenty four hours now, after having finally closed their murder case that day a bit earlier. Tony had already sent the rest of the team home earlier on telling them that the paperwork could be done in the morning, but of course in her own stubborn way Kristen had insisted that she stayed with Tony to get hers done as well. Although the two of them had had a break a bit earlier when her husband Scott had just popped in so that the kids could say goodnight to their mom, as well as that Scott had also bought in some food for the two of them as well, which was also the other reason why Tony had loved her and her family so much, because if they all did end up working late then Scott or her mom would arrive bringing them food in, that also included when it was the whole team working late as well. So Tony hadn't actually been that surprised that because ever since he had arrived in Spain he had been running and working-out more, plus with the way that Kristen had been feeding him, meant that he had also been really cutting down on the take outs that he'd been having before and he had lost some weight since being there.

Just as Kristen had been finishing off her paperwork Tony's desk phone had been ringing like crazy, but he wasn't there because he was in the head, so in the end because of being so fed up with it ringing she went and answered it, it was security wanting to tell Tony that he'd got a visitor and as they also told her who it was she told them to send him up. As Tony came back to his desk again and sat down, she got up and put her now finished paperwork on his desk to be signed off and sat on the edge of the desk as she said "Did you end up sending that letter to Gibbs?"

He nodded his head and then said "Yes, why?"

She answered "Because he's here and on his way up."

He then looked at her a bit wide eyed as he then said "What do I do?"

She says calmly as she puts her hand on his arm "Listen to what he has to say to you and talk to him, if a relationship between the two of you is meant to be then let it happen." Just before the elevator then arrives she moves her hand to cup his cheek as she then adds "Just follow your heart Tony and if you do need to talk about anything just give me a call. I'll stay just for a few minutes to say hello and then I'll leave the two of you alone as I am now done."

As she then releases his cheek, he takes that hand and gives it a squeeze as he says with a half smile "Thanks Kris."

By the time the elevator finally gets to them and Gibbs walks out of it, for Kris it ends up being a case of memories flooding back to her all at once, because it makes her remember that it was Gibbs that was the agent who had helped her all those years ago with her father when she was a child, to her surprise though as soon as Gibbs eyes meet hers he smiles at her and when he's finally close enough to her he takes her into a hug as he says "Hello not so little now Kris Moretti."

As he lets go of her she chuckles and replies "Hi Gibbs, and its Rogers now." As they then hear Tony clearing his throat she turns round and says "Gibbs was the one." Because of knowing what she was talking about he said "Oh!" She then goes to her desk and starts to get her gear together she says "I hate to cut and run, but I'll leave the two of you to talk." After having put her coat on, she then leaves the rest of her stuff on her desk as she then goes over to give Tony another hug as she then whispers in his ear "Good luck." As she then goes to pick up her bags she then says to Gibbs "I hope that you'll be staying around for a while, as it would be really good to have a proper catch up."

He then answers "I'm hoping that I will be around for a little while."

She then turns to Tony and says "I know that you do need to talk but don't make it for long tonight, as we have now been here for nearly twenty four hours straight virtually, so just take it easy."

He then jokingly retorts back to her "Yes mom!" To which she slaps him on the arm with a chuckle and then after saying a final "Goodnight" to the both of them, she then heads off to the elevator and is gone leaving the two men alone.

After Kristen had left the two of them alone Tony finished what he was doing and shut his computer down, while signing off on the final bits of paperwork he sighed and said "So why are you here Gibbs?"

He answered "Well originally after me and Jane talked I was just going to send you something back." He then pauses and reaches into his pocket and pulls out the letter that he had written to Tony and hands it to him as he then adds "But then a few things have recently happened that has hit home a bit, especially as I have also been thinking about what Jane had said to me and also what she had shown me then she gave me your letter, and let's just say that with those things and what has happened I have started to see the director in a slightly different light. Not only that we also just recently had a case that involved army CID and the colonel was flirting with me through the whole thing, I didn't reciprocate anything, but the director also got jealous of her and began to flirt as well, and I don't want that either."

Tony replies with some venom "But I thought that you would jump at the chance of being with her again." After a pause he scrubs his hands over his face and then adds a little more calmly "No sorry forget I said that, we've just been involved in a really hard case and as Kris said we've been on the go for twenty four hours virtually, it's the tiredness talking."

Gibbs replies with a smirk "That's ok I do understand, look I don't expect us to do any heavy talking at least until you're more with it, but I will say this, yes Tony I did love her at one time and I would have jumped at the chance for the two of us to be back together again, but too much time has passed now and even if it didn't appear that way at times I just wasn't interested in her anymore, especially when I had the person that I did truly love sitting not that far away from me. Not only that I actually realized that I'd had enough of her ways as things started to come back to me while I was in Mexico and those memories started to get themselves sorted out properly. Especially when I woke up to her being at my bedside one night in the hospital and she started to flirt with me because of my mind thinking that she was Shannon, and she kept jumping on that and kept the flirting up even though she was also supposed to have been sleeping with that Dr of mine as well. Then when I came back from Mexico just for that first case to help Ziva she just kept simpering on about all those old times we had together and dropping hints about the time we had in that farmhouse in the photo I left with McGee, but it just makes things all the things worse when you think that she dropped me by just sending me the letter telling me it was all over from Paris after she had already left without a single word. No you're the only man that I want in my life Tony, that's if you can forgive me for not seeing what was happening right in front of my face both with the others and also with our esteemed director, and I promise you that I will start to try and repair some of the damage that they have already done."

Tony looks at him and says "I don't really care about what the others have done anymore, because I am now away from them all now and happy… well I'm not so happy to be away from you, let's put it that way. But thanks to a lot of help from Kris making me see things a lot differently, it has got a lot easier than it was and I am now seeing things a lot differently to what I was, but it is still so very hard not seeing you day in day out or not hearing your voice." As he then gets up and starts to collect his stuff together, he then yawns and says "So do you want to come and stay with me?"

Gibbs answers with his own question "Only if you're sure?"

Tony answers "I'm very sure Gibbs, because if we're going to be doing this then we need to do this right from the off, so anyway not that I want to be rid of you either, but how long will you be here for?"

As the two of them then start walking towards the elevator and the doors open, Gibbs pushes him in the small of his back inside it just lightly as he then answers "For as long as it takes us both to get ourselves sorted out, seeing as I have left things open ended with the leave that I've taken. One for the reason of getting ourselves sorted out and the other for another reason. Plus Jane has just been assigned to work at the Navy Yard undercover, so I at least wanted to stay away for a while, while she actually got settled into things. Because the last I heard is that the director has been warned off of things by the CIA and she isn't taking any notice and carrying on, so because of that Jane's been sent in to keep an eye on the director and set the groundwork in motion for whatever both the FBI and CIA have got planned with it all, but for now she's been assigned to work on Balboa's team and I thought it could be easier for her if I was out the way of it, just for the start of it anyway."

Tony says "She called me a few days ago to tell me what was going on and it's also sounding like they want her to be in there for the duration now. I should think that's going to be hard for you though seeing her working on another team, seeing as you have been after her for a very long time now to be on the team and I bet that you had another go and getting her again when she delivered my letter to you didn't you?"

Gibbs smiles and answers "I did and she told you didn't she?"

Tony replies "No she didn't actually, it was just a guess, but I could actually see it happening. Who knows perhaps with her having to be an agent for a while she might enjoy that more and prefer being an agent and might actually come and join you on the team."

Gibbs says "You never know. Let's just see what happens because if she does want it then of course I would like her on the team as I most certainly would trust her to do the job."

As they then arrive at the bottom floor and head out to the car park and to Tony's car he says "Do you want to come back with me now or do you want to just follow me?"

Gibbs answers "I'll just go and grab my stuff and then come with you, I can then come back here and get the car tomorrow or something like that." So with that he goes to his rental car and gets his stuff out taking it to Tony's car, to put them into the trunk of the car, he then gets a surprise because of having thought that Tony had already got into the car, he turns to find that he's right behind him, he then has even more of a surprise when Tony just leans down and presses just a light kiss on his lips, before they then both get in the car and head for Tony's place.

Even though he is so very tired, Tony still ends up having a quick shower and then gets into some sweats. When he comes back into the bedroom again he sees the letter that Gibbs had given to him sitting on the bed, where Tony had put it when he undressed for the shower as he'd collected the washing together, so because of that he then sits on the end of the bed to open and read it. As he does so he's quite surprised because he really didn't expect Gibbs to have poured his heart out to him in the way that he had, and by the end of it he finds that he has got quite emotional about it. After collecting himself together a little bit he walks into the lounge to find Gibbs sitting on the sofa very much deep in thought himself. As he then joins Gibbs on the sofa himself, he then takes Gibbs hand and says "What happened Gibbs?"

As he came out of his reverie he replied quietly "Jeff was killed."

With knowing about him Tony said with some shock "What?"

Gibbs replied "He'd just completed and undercover op and was back at the off ice again, his cover had been blown but he hadn't known about it, so he was shot one night as he left the office. That was when I took the leave so that I could go to his funeral and why I needed to also come here and see you, because it made me see how much I needed to see you and to stop living a lie anymore to tell you the truth about how I felt about you. Plus I think as well that I wanted to also make sure that you were also safe, but before that I did at least have to make sure that Jane was safe as well, and I think that she will be, with being surrounded by Balboa's team and have them around her, because I do mean it when I say that I do not trust the director very much. I know that there's not much proof over things, but we both know how careful Jeff was about all of his undercover assignments and there's no way he would have done something to give it away that he was undercover. Then with all this stuff and knowing that the newbie she gave me on the team is doing the undercover job that you were supposed to have been doing, and since Jane told me about that I've been keeping a close eye on what he's been doing. Then just before I left because I think that Jane worked it out where I was off too, although I'm not sure that she may have thought that I could be heading your way, but she warned me to be careful and I think she could have suspected because she told me to tell you to be careful as well. Especially as she has a suspicion that the director may be heading this way and make an attempt on trying to get your team involved in something with whatever it is she's got going on at the moment."

Tony says "I promise you that I will be very careful, just promise me that you'll be careful as well and that you will also keep an eye on Jane and keep her safe as well?"

Gibbs replies "I promise you that I will keep the both of us very safe." He then pauses and adds "You know I'm not saying that we should investigate ourselves about what is going on, but I do think that perhaps all of us should get together to form a little team of our own because I think this could be a little too dangerous for us to get involved with whatever it is the director is involved in. But what I am saying is that perhaps between all of us we should just keep our ears to the ground and warn each other if anything we need to know comes up. Perhaps just keep it between the three of us or if you feel that you won't be putting Kris in too much danger bring her in as well. I know that Jane did say that she thinks the overall plan is for IA, the assistant director and the CIA to bring the director down. If that is the case then I would prefer to stay out of the way of this as much as possible, but I would prefer to be in a position where we know enough that we could end up getting dragged into things."

Tony replies "I agree with that and I will have to also have a think about including Kris in all of this and about it being safer to include her or not too, because if the director does end up coming this way again and tries to get me involved in something again and then wants me to keep it quiet once again, I think that I would much honestly prefer it if I could bring Kris into it so that I did at least have someone there as a witness to whatever the director says and to have my back, as I know that I will very much have hers as well."

Gibbs says "You know I'm glad that you've got her with you and she does seem to be a very good agent."

Tony sighs and says "She is a very good agent and that is why I chose her to be my SFA, even though she had just had time off for being on maternity leave. She's a really good agent and she's an amazing woman, she and her family have also been really good to me and really looked after me and still do. You know that you're the reason why she did end up becoming an agent?"

Gibbs replies "I didn't know, but I'm not surprised. You know that her father was a real bastard?"

Tony then asks "What happened? As she did tell me that he took her hostage and that she ended up leaving you clues to tell you where they were going when they moved on, but sometimes I do get the impression that she may have blocked things."

Gibbs replies "I wouldn't be surprised if she had done. Her father only got bought to our attention when he beat her mom to a pulp and then went on the run with Kris. Metro had the case originally because of them being civilians, it was also before we were NCIS and was still NIS, but we had already been transferred into the Navy Yard, and of course it was years before the MCRT had also been thought of as well. We started off getting a case of rape and murder in, then after that it became a case of a serial rapist and murderer. Because of the way that things got so serious the director ended up forming us into a team of five to investigate it all and solely concentrate on that investigation. Metro ended up seeing our reports on the cases and the detective investigating her moms case gave us his reports, because even though he didn't rape her mom, but with the way he had left the scene and took off with Kris thinking that his wife was dead, he'd left her body in much the same way as our victims had been left in, so that case then got passed onto us as well and from that he became our main suspect. God knows what kind of life the two of them had while they were out on the run, but it ended up running into months for us chasing him. I really don't know how she managed to find out about me being on the case, because there had been things on TV saying that we were looking for them, but I was never involved in those either, and I do have my doubts that she'd go back there and tell me how she did it. But she somehow found out that we were at the Navy Yard and that I was in charge of the case. Not only that I don't even know how she managed to sneak that original letter into the post either without him knowing. But after that I just knew that she would be a great agent if she did become one, because we kept working out where they were but that they were already gone, when we checked the scenes it was to find that she had left us some subtle unnoticeable clues to her father, but were to us about where they were heading to next. Then one day at just eight years old she somehow then managed to make a phone call to me, telling me exactly where the two of them were and she then helped us to get to him and she was just amazing with it all. Although in the end I wasn't that surprised that she finally broke down when I managed to get to her. The only thing that I do worry about sometimes is him managing to get out and do as he threatened to, to both me and her every year on the anniversary of when we finally got him, especially as on that day I always get a letter from him as well to remind me of it."

Tony says "Well so far she's not said anything to me that she gets the same thing, although I do have the feeling that she's probably opened up more to me about him than she has done with anyone else, but I do know that she does really hate to talk about him, even if she went back to living in Italy with her mom when it was all over and her mom had recovered, and I think that being apart of a very traditional Italian family has been the best thing for her. In a strange way though I did sort of have a feeling that as she told me about what had happened to her over her father and her reason for becoming an agent, was because you were the investigating agent and were the one that had helped to find them, but I wasn't quite sure about it."

Gibbs replies "Even though it was a tough, very tough case. It did end up coming as a very welcome distraction, because I was just divorcing Diane at the time and I had just found out that she was also seeing Fornell. But from what she did I knew she would make a really great agent one day, and if she did get through everything that had happened that she would be a great mom too."

Tony says with a smile "She is also most certainly that and I'm also very proud to be baby Bella's godfather."

Gibbs replies with his own smile "And I should think that you're a really great godfather to her. You know that even if I'm sorry for how all of this has happened, I am still very proud of you for being in a place that you're loving and that you've got the job that you do really deserve."

The two of them then squeeze hands and then after yawning yet again Tony says "Thank you, but I think that it's time we went to bed." He then gets up and holds his hand out to Gibbs, as Gibbs takes his hand Tony then adds "I know that we've got a lot to talk about, but please just come to bed with me to sleep, I do want us to start in a good place."

Gibbs replies "As long as you're sure about it?"

Tony answers "I'm very sure about it Gibbs." So with that Gibbs then allows Tony to pull him up and the two of them head to the bedroom, once they've got themselves ready for bed and then get in, the two of them just share some lazy kisses together, before they finally settle down in each others arms and go to sleep.


End file.
